Jericho's Hair
by CrystalxShip
Summary: Canadians are very sensitive when it comes to their hair and luckily Chris has magic fingers.


A/N: Errbody else was writing Ledgeacy stories except for me.

* * *

MacKenzie and Adam were lying in bed, a rare opportunity for the two of them to just enjoy the company of each other. Mack was twirling Adams hair between her fingers when she made an observation.

"You have split ends."

"Bitch, how dare you?" Adam gasped, removing her fingers from his golden locks.

"You do! You haven't had a hair cut in what, 4 months?"

"I don't need this. I'm going to see my stylist." And with that he got out of bed, dialing a number as he left.

* * *

"Your roots are growing in." Kait looked at Jay's hair from across the table. He slammed his coffee mug down.

"This right here," He stood up and fisted some of his hair, "is all natural!"

"Then why is your beard orange? I didn't sign up to date a fucking ginger."

"I…I don't know, but I'm a natural blonde!" He grabbed a jacket and left the house.

Kait didn't recognize the mug Jay had left on the table. She picked it up and immediately rolled her eyes. A cheesy cartoon picture of cats with hearts on their chests bordered around a fancy script reading 'All Lives Should Have Nine Cats'

Mack then walked into the house. "What's up, bitch?"

"Just about to get rid of four cats. Look at this shit." Kait handed her the cup. Mack immediately fell on the floor laughing.

"You should just date Jericho. He may be gay, but he doesn't have an obsession with cats."

"Speaking of Chris, he wanted us over there today. Something about preparing for Randy's arrival. So we should pick up Sunny so we can all stare at him.

"Alright. Party. Bonus."

* * *

Sunny bolted out the door as soon as she heard the car's horn blaring. Kait was out the window yelling about getting a good spot in Randy's lap.

"If he hears you two screaming he's gonna want us to send pictures, so shut your skank faces." Mack yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Sunny asked from the back seat.

"ANTHONY!" Mack shouted again.

"Who's Anthony, who's Anthony?"

"My drumma. No I'm calling Jericho."

"_Yes, Mack n Cheese?" _Jericho answered the phone.

"We're on our way."

"_You can't come here!" _

"I swear if you're in a dress again--"

"_No, just wait a little bit before you come here." _She heard a muffled voice in the background. Jericho answered whoever with "Leave it in for 20 minutes." With that he hung up.

"That was weird," Mack said after hanging up.

"It's Jericho, how weird can it be?" Sunny asked.

"It's a normal weird, that's why it's so weird coming from Jericho."

"Garth that was a haiku!"

* * *

Sunny and Kait were practically out of the car before Mack even parked. The three of them dashed into Chris' house and found it to be empty.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Sunny whispered, walking towards the stairs.

"It sounds like running water."

"Maybe Jericho finally offed himself after all the criticism about him being gay."

They all made their way up the stairs to the bathroom where the sounds were coming from.

Mouths and eyes were wide open at the scene in front of them.

It seemed that Jericho decided to open his own spa. Candles were lit, soft music played and Jericho was wearing an apron, different hair tools in the pockets.

Adam, Jay, and Randy were all relaxed in lawn furniture. Adam's hair was covered in a shower cap, Jay had a coating of dye in his, and Randy had his feet dipped in a foot soak. They were all reading issues of magazines that were more for the female audience.

"Babe, watch out," Sunny turned around to see Ted with a tray of 3 glasses of champagne.

"Uh, Ted, what's going on?" Sunny asked.

"Sorry, you guys need an appointment if you want to come in here." He responded.

"Chris, you brainwashed him! Why is he willingly working for you?" Sunny gripped at Jericho.

"I paid him!"

"No one wants your naked 8"x10"s. What did you do?"

"I'm serious. I paid him. Now get your disgusting hands off my freshly pressed shirt. I'll give you a discount on a manicure if you'd like."

All of a sudden, Jay was screaming.

"Guess its ready to be washed out!" Jericho pranced over to Jay and led him to the bathtub.

"How is this gonna work, Chris?"

"You have to bend over the edge."

"OK. Adam come here."

"No! Jay you're not bending anywhere near him. I don't trust this man!" Kaitlyn reached for Jay before he put his head under the faucet. She made Chris stand back before she rinsed the dye from Jay's hair.

"I swear it's not a trick." Chris whined.

"Yo, I think my soak is done," Randy called for Chris.

"Oh dear, my favorite customer. Let's see these beautiful feet." Chris cradled Randy's feet in his lap.

"Randy, you do know about Chris' foot fetish, right?" Mack asked.

"Ah! I knew I shouldn't have fell for that, you sick fuck!" Randy grabbed his shoes and ran for the door.

"You bitches scared away my best customer! You'll pay for that!" Chris then stood to take care of his only 'customer' left, Adam.

"Can we just go? I'm not even sure that's oil he put in your hair." Mack said, grabbing Adam from his chair.

A gathered 'eww' came from everyone in the room except Chris.

"Yeah, this is an awful establishment anyways. I can't believe I came here." Adam got up from his chair, shower cap still on his head.

"Came where?" Kait asked hoping the joke would work out.

"_Jericho's Hair_…oh that's just sick."


End file.
